


awe within a heavy heart

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 14valentines, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Loneliness, POV Female Character, Pre-Series, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the maids whisper that the Lady Morgana has to be the bravest woman who ever lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awe within a heavy heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 14valentines' "Women and Domestic Abuse" topic.

Some of the maids whisper that the Lady Morgana has to be the bravest woman who ever lived, to dare talk to Uther the way she sometimes does. The truth is that the dreams are already bad enough. She could hardly live with herself if she did not speak up. 

Self-preservation is why she uses her position to stand in front of the women around her whenever she can. There are times she tries and fails. There are crimes committed where she gladly steps back. There are also times she _can’t_.

To all appearances she is the most protected woman in Camelot. Busy, away from her bedroom, she can sometimes even still believe it. To this very day Uther has never raised a hand to her. 

Uther never used to raise a hand to his own son and heir.

Every night as she slips into bed it no longer matters what confidence she has built. What she has accomplished as the closest Camelot has to a queen pales to insignificance. It becomes irrelevant that wives are separated from their violent husbands and girls not married to men they would hate because the Lady Morgana is known as a confidante. 

It helps the nightmares not one iota that the crown prince is yet young and needs to learn.

None of the maids are friends she can trust with her fears. The knights’ families keep recommending them but she has not found the one she has dreamed of confiding in. The girls that praise her so forget that Morgana is only Uther’s ward, not his daughter by blood. Every night she goes to bed she does so with dread of the future.

(It has been years since the last known magic user was burned — )

How is Arthur to be a good king if he is molded exactly after Uther?

The maids call her brave. The Lady Morgana can hardly remember a time she wasn’t terrified.

 

.


End file.
